[unreadable] Tuskegee University is seeking funding to continue and bring to completion a comprehensive, six-phase renovation plan. This plan calls for the creation of a multi-functional complex consisting of two interrelated facilities: the former John A. Andrew Hospital (JAAH) and a nearby (vacated) residence hall that will be retrofitted to serve as the National Center for Bioethics in Research and Health Care (NCBRHC) including its supporting Bioethics Living Learning Complex. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Center was established in 1999 with initial program funding from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). Since that time, Center=s administrators, faculty and research team have been domiciled in remote residential housing pending the full-scale renovation of JAAH and its residential component. This planned multi-functional complex lies at the center of the University=s master plan. Funding for this complex has been provided by a solid public-private Acommunity of interest@ committed to bring this project to fruition. To date, $14,884,644 has been expended, and/or committed to phases 1 to 3. Additional funds are needed to complete Phases 4, 5, and 6 of JAAH including, the renovations for the Bioethics Living Learning Complex. Specifically, $14,884,644 is needed and is being requested from the National Institutes of Health. Once completed, this project will anchor the Center in spacious facility that will also house research and teaching space for faculty and researchers, visiting scholars and interns in bioethics, including personnel in the University=s planned graduate and research programs in public health, bioethics and a new Ph.D. program in Integrated Bioscience. [unreadable] [unreadable]